The MARC U*STAR Program is designed to provide support for underrepresented minority students who have demonstrated academic promise and are interested in pursuing a doctorate degree in biomedical science or a related field. Eligible students participate in the program during their junior and senior years. Financial support is provided to program participants in the form of partial funding of tuition and fees, stipends, research supplies, and travel to research meetings. MARC trainees participate in a variety of activities designed to help prepare them for rigorous doctoral training programs, including intramural and extramural research, travel to research meetings to present their research, special seminars, a technical writing class, and training in the responsible conduct of research. The MARC U*STAR Program also supports efforts to improve course curricula in the sciences and the pedagogical skills of faculty. Three curriculum development projects are proposed: 1) updating the general chemistry lab sequence, 2) developing a second semester organic chemistry lab for students interested in research careers, and 3) developing a course in numerical methods of analysis and simulation in the Physics Department suitable for all science majors. Faculty involved in the curriculum development projects will be able to attend a conference related to pedagogy in their fields, and will receive support from the Xavier University Center for the Advancement of Teaching with respect to developing learning goals and evaluating outcomes for their curriculum development projects.